Crimson Twilight
by Deenami-Nicole-Sciashi
Summary: It's a Resident Evil Style Bleach Story of sorts. Accept It's defintly original piece of work. The creatures....... Not so much. And of course there's Romance in it.
1. Character Descriptions

Crimson Twilight

**Character description**

Name: Emilia (Ems or Emmy) Shimari

Age: 17

Personality: Anything you can think of. The most important are Happy, Bitchy, Caring, Motherly, Calm and Calculating (In Battle)

Hair: Golden-brown with Ice-Blue and Black highlights. She usaully has it in a bun with some dropping down to hide her left eye.

Eyes: left- violet right-blue

Body: Curved like Rangiku but slimer

Clothes: Whatever catches her taste/eye

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 125 lbs

Weapons: swords, and guns also a special made gun.

History: Experimented on when she was a child along with her older twin brother. When they were 8 years old their mother was killed. Though how it happened is unknown. She trained with her brother while their father taught them. After she mastered the skills she was taught she was turned into the perfect assasin along with her brother. (They were known as 'The twins of Shadow' amongst others.) At least thats what everyone thaught. The fact was she had no desire to kill. She wanted to live and have a normal life. She adventaully ran away from home when she was 12. She and her brother Deamon made it to America together and signed up for school after she tricked the Princable into thinking they lived with their parents. Since then she's found ways to get them money along with her brother. Her brother graduated early. She could have but decided not too. Deamon loves to check on her and school and sneak up on her at home even though she hates it. She usaully has her chest in a bind. Never dated

Name: Deamon Shimari

Personality: Quite but smirks a lot. He doesn't talk to anyone but his sis. He likes to be left alone and when he comes to check on his sis he comes out of nowhere to scare the crap out of her. But for some unknowable reason he is attracked to Irene.  
Age: 17

Hair: black and dark blue highlights  
Eyes: left- crimson but hides it with his hair right- Dark jade green  
Body: in shape but not to big of muscles  
Clothes: dark clothes but sister wants him to wear thing's more "friendly"  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 135 lbs  
Weapons: twin gun blades  
History: Experimented on when he was a child along with his younger twin sister. When they were 8 years old their mother was killed. Though how it happened is unknown. He was trained to use gun blades when he saw them in some kind of game so dad had a friend make them for him. They thought they'd made the perfect assasins with him and his sister. After all they were known as 'The twins of Shadow'. He didn't want to an assasin though so he and his sister Emilia ran away. They made it to America, joined school, found work and lived in a apartment. He finished school a year early and began looking a job that interested him. He loves to annoy his sister so he checks up on her while at school and sneaks up on her at home. He also gos to check up on his gf Irene. He's known her 5 years and has been dating her 2 years.

Name: Irene Matsumoto

Age: 16

Personality: generally bubbly, chattery with close friends, and when gets hyper is bouncing off the walls and talks to everyone and anything. xD but when normal, will not talk to anyone she doesn't know well and generally avoids other people when out of school. avid reader and artist, and very shy around new people, especially whenever around Deamon

Hair: Silvery-Blonde with Teal bangs and highlights

Eyes: Teal

Body: Slimly curved

Clothes: plain long sleeved skin tight shirts under graphic tees with either long jeans with multiple colors of converse and then wears lots of bracelets, one empty locket necklace, and a pair of small silver earings. clothes are multiple colors as well. Nails are always painted a different color.

Weight: 124 lbs

Height:5'5"

Weapons: Double dangers, and swords

History: She's lived in Karakura, Texas for as long as she knew. She's never REALLY been interested in anyone or anything. That is until Deamon and Emilia appeared. They instintly caught her attention. The three quickly became friends and hung out at school and after school. She ends up dating Deamon. Her sister Rangiku Mtsumoto is the school Idol.

Name: Riley Genesis

Age: 16

Eyes: Silvery-White but is not blind

Hair: Teal and long

Body: Curved

Personality: Frend to anyone nice. Happy, Cheerful

History: Irene's best friend. Lived same place all her life. dated Random people.

Name: Patrick (Alpha)

Age: 16 (4812 human years not even 1 in my own race, i was frozen for 4684 years only been reactived about 114 years. but i aged 16 years)

Eyes: green

Hair: Long and black in a pony tail with a blue streek

Body: mucledure with a scrony look he also has angel wings and a wolf tail not to mention his left arm is completly robotic,:clothes a korti gi top with blue jeans and sneakers

Personality: hes a happy intelligent person. easy to get alot with but he is to playful, he loves to fight and has to protect the natural balence

Weight: what he wants it to be (but his robotic arm weighs 3.7 tons)

Height: what ever he wants it to be (perfers 6'2")

Weapons: ragon Sword and what ever weapion is in his arm and 2X Celestrail swords and what ever he makes, him and his twin were born as Supream Celestrials but was seperated and send to different dimentions. i grew up as good not knowing i wasn't human. i eventuly meet my best friend and we start to have adventures. then one day i sence that the natural order has been broken when me and my twin fight each other not knowing we were twins. then i am forced to go back to my birthplace to make sure all universes don't have disruptions on weapiosn it was dragon sword.

Name: Elizabeth (Beth, Liz, Izzy, Iz, and Ellie) Tompson

Age: 10

Personality: Light, Cheery, Bubbly, Sweet

Eyes: Saphire

Hair: Pink

Body: Straight (little girl duh)

Weapons: A knife and hand gun she can use

History: Lived in Karakura her whole life along with her Parents and brother Coal. She and her brother end up protect themselfs after their parents are bit. The 2 traveled with a group of people who helped them. Most of them ended up bitten.

Name: Coal Tompson

Age: 14

Eyes: Baby Blue

Hair: Yellow to Orange to Red Spiked and looks like fire

Body: Sorta Tall and slim but slightly muscled

Clothes: Usaully wears Red shirts and jeans

Weapons: Likes swords and guns

Personality: Sarcastic, Mean, Funny(Jokester), Nice, Sensative, Happy

History: Obviously the same as Elizabeths.


	2. Prologue

Me/Ems: God that first chapter is long... ^.^ Hope you'll enjoy

Deamon/Shadow: . I reviewed grammer and spelling.

Me/Ems: Here's Disclaimer! **I DON'T FREAKING OWN BLEACH OR RESIDENT EVIL ***HERE ON IS SAID FAST*** OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED TO IT!! **Wish I did though! And I own this plot line along with all characters (cept Deamon I only get half credit there) and this inpreticular plot line!

* * *

Crimson Twilight

Prologue

**Tokyo, Japan**

_Twilight- The time the sun's either rising or setting_

"Should we really leave Otou-sama?" Ask a small girl as the wind plays with her loose brown, black, and blue curls. While that's happening she looks up towards the sky watching the setting sun. Her eyes seem to shimmer in this twilight time with unshed tears as you catch the violet shade of her left eye and the ice blue of her right.

"Of course Imouto-Chan! He said he was training us for self defense... Do you really think that's what he was doing?" The boy beside her starts in a hard voice that softens. He sets his hand on her head while also watching the Twilight. He had raven hair that russled in the wind while some lay over his left eye giving you glimpses of crimson if you paid attention. The eye you could see normally was a beautiful jade green.

If you were to look around as to where they were talking you'd notice a bunch of headrest. But the before the two would be most eye catching. It was a tall statue of a smiling young woman and two almost identical twin children that said Rest in Peace Angelina Shimari Beloved wife and mother. The look in her eyes seemed soft, kind, and charming. She was the type o woman any sane man could and would fall for. That's why their father had always made her stay trapped in their home to help with the childrens education. The statue was of the two twin's mother. She had always protested to him training them so hard and experimenting on them. He'd never listen to her protest sometimes even slapping her.

"He lied to us sis!" He now looks at her, "He's been training us to kill. Don't you see this?" The boys eyes seem to glitter with passion.

"No Daddy's kind... He'd Never!!!!" She visciously shakes her head.

He grabs her shoulders making her stop, "Look at me sis.. look at our eyes!!" He demands making her look him in the eyes.

She looks up tears running down her ivory cheeks while softly saying, "Would He?"

"Yes Emilia," He says with the saddest look ever.

"Now tell me.. What's your other eye color?" He says.

"It's a light violet. Why Deamon?" Emilia asks her brother. She grabs his hand holding him close.

"Look Ems," He places a gun in her hand, "shoot me."

Her bright eyes shine in shock, "W-what?! N-no!!" She says in protest. "L-let's run away... Far away!!"

Deamon places his hand on her should again, "Trust me." He steps back getting ready. She shakily raises her hands then aims at him between the eyes before shooting. He easily flips out of the way not getting even a scratch! "See we are not normal!" He says proving his point.

"Is he really going so far........ why?" She says as mores tears slide down and her crimson lower lip trembles as she begins to shake.

"To prove a point yes.... Are you ok Emilia?" He ask concerned seeing her shake.

"Why? Why?! We've gotta go! I don't want to kill anymore! So please don't make me!" Emilia cries out grabbing his hand again.

"I know," He said in a soothing voice, "We're going to Okaa-chans old home."

"A-america?"

Deamon smiles, "Yes."

""Which State? Which Town?"

He perks his ear hearing foot steps, "Come now we've to go! Otou-san's coming. We'll get caught if we don't go now! And we'll discuss it at the airport," Deamon said as he started to walk.

"O-ok," She says and begins to run with him. While they run people begin to talk.

"Hey aren't they the Shimari twins?" A guy asks.

"I thinks so," A woman answers.

~Dang it!! Is Otou-san going to send the Gaurds after us?~ Deamon thinks then tells Emilia to take off her necklace of an upside down cross with wings. She nods and takesit off like she's told while he takes his off.

The guy who's a gaurd says, "Remember they are highly trained so we must be extra careful or be killed!"

One of the higher guards known as an Elite yells, "We must find them at any cost!!"

Emilia looks at the guys then her brother and says, "What's he mean? He's bigger than us."

"You must remember we're not normal," He looks down at her clutching the necklaces, "You're not going to like this."

"What do we have to kill them?" Looks back up at him.

"No we're going to split up," He replies looking away.

"Meet at the airport?" She whispers.

He gribs the necklaces a bit tighter, "Yes I'll get rid of the necklaces."

"Then let me destract the guards!" She desbrettly pleas.

"No I'll do it they will be tracking me. Ok when you here them gone run," Deamon looks Emilia in the eyes, "Can you do that?"

She looks at him sternly, "I won't let you do this alone. I'm just as capable as you are."

"But I already have both necklaces. I'll be fine promise. After all dad's tracking us with these necklaces so they must be disposed of," He hugs her, "I love you. Be safe," He runs off into the alley.

The Elite guard from ealier shouts, "They're on the move boss!!" seeing blinking on his tracking pad.

His Captain the leader of the group looks at him, "Bring that here." He checks it out then smirks, "Mkay boys after them!!!"

Emilia sat there a bit watching him run and sighs. Then walked towards the gate through the shadowing of trees so silently she could not be heard.

The Guard Leader yelled out in a loud clear vioce, "K boys after them now!!!"

Emilia watches her brother run while a tear slides down her right cheek. She quickly whipes her eyes then stands and runs towards the gate through the shadowing trees. Her steps are silent as she runs the wind russtling the tree leaves while the moon hides behind dark clouds. She scales the wall like it was childs play. (Did I mention she's around 12?) Emilia runs towards the city's lights slowly as worry etched through her.

"Be safe Nii-sama," Was heard softly on the wind as she spoke. She stops and shivers hearing gunshots coming from the compound. She turns back eyes wavering as thoughts sped through her mind. _~Should I go back? But Nii-sama said to go!! What if Nii-sama's in trouble though? There was so many guards! I've to go I can't take any chances!!~ _She fully turns around and runs back towards the home they planned to leave with a set mind. _~I'm coming no matter what you say Nii-sama!~_ When she reaches the wall she jumps over with ease. Emilia finds Deamons tracks and follows his trail to a cleared area with gaurds bodies cluttered all over the yard. She checksone of their pulses seeing they're just unconscious. She looks up to spot a blood trail and quickly follows it.

**Back When Deamon left Emilia**

Deamon smiles down at Emilia softly while taking both necklaces. He gives her a stern look, "Ems head to the air port I'll meet you there. They're tracking us so I've to do this. I'm the big brother after all, "

Now I have both of are necklaces ok I'll be fine you go to the airport I'll meet you there and there tracking us by thes*holding both necklaces and hugs you* I love you and be safe *I run off to the ally*. I run away as fast as I can as I then hear them chasing after me leaves russling. _~I just have to get far enough so Emilia can be safe don't worry mom I'll keep her safe.~_

**Flash Back**

A young woman with mouse brown hair and warm chocolate eyes smiles as she sees her son. She calls softly to him, "Deamon sweety can you come here?"

The boy looks up at her and smiles showing dimples. "Yes Okaa-sama what do you need?" He ask tilting his head. Angelina looks sadly at his left eyes as she hugs him. Deamon gives a confused look and says, "Okaa-sama?"

Angelina makes him look her in the eyes, "Deamon listen to Okaa-san. Something's wrong with Otou-sama. What he's doing to you and Emilia is wrong!"

He looks up at her, "What do you mean Okaa-sama?"

She looks sternly at him, "Hunny what's your Otou-sama doing to you?"

He grins and says cheerfully, "he's teaching Emy and me how to protect ourselves!"

Tears fill her eyes as she hugs him, "Oh how wrong you are my love." She looks down, "You'll see soon enough.. Promise me one thing. Protect your Imoto at all cost."

He gives Angelina big eyes, "Of coarse Okaa-chan that's a big brother's job! After all I wouldn't be a Onii if I didn't!"

She smiles gently, "I know you will my proud son."

**Flash Back End**

He looks ahead coming out of memory. _~crap!~_

The Elite Guard Leader yells, "Surround him men!!!"

They all yell, "Yes sir!!" Deamon smirks as he goes towards to the two on the left does a spin kick after dodgeing the tranquilizer bullets. _~Che they think they can take me.~_

After taking out the two of the fifteen. Three more go at him with these nightsticks that can shock him. Not bothering in pulling out his gun blades that are in his bag. He takes both of their of three and use it against them after taking out almost all of them the leader gets me from behind.

The elite gaurd leader shoots Deamon in the back as he took out the last of the guys. 'Bang' He get's him in the side and continues shooting. 'Bang, bang, bang' "Damn it hold still so I can kill you damn kid!" he yells at Deamon.

Deamon throws one of the gaurds nightsticks at the leader and it hits him on the scaring his left eye. I uses this chance to run up and kick him the gut so hard it nocks him out. _~That should keep him down aggh that hurt's so much. Now I've gotta find Emilia.~ _He walks off staying in the shadows as best as he stops by some trash cans tossing the necklaces in them.

Emilia walks up seeing deamon leaning over the trash cans. She yells, "Nii-sama!"

Deamon gets a little scared and yells, "W-who's there? Aggh" He almost falls over but Emy catches him.

"Nii-sama it's me."

"Aggh Em..Emi...Emilia?"

"Yeah Nii-sama."

"I told you to run," He flinches holding his side.

"And you'd be dead before you could come to the airport if I'd listened!" Emilia takes off his shirt as she starts to fix him up.

He grunts in pain holding her shirt while clenching his teeth, "Ugh."

"I'm almost done hold on just a bit longer," She says starting to wrapp him up now that the bullets were out. He nods his head thinking _~Done yet?~_ with a grimace.

"Done!" She says clapping her hands. She picks him up bridal style teasingly, "Let's go!" She runs jumping over the wall and landing.

He turns away with slightly pink tinted cheeks and says in a weak voice, "H-h-hey put me down! Ugh ouch."

Her eyes shine with mischief, "How could I my dear weak Nii-sama?" He glares as she giggles, "I'll set you down when we get to town."

"Remember we'll need clothes."

"Duh that's why I said edge of town."

"No you just said town! Not the edge."

"Whoops," Sticks out tongue rubbing the bac of my rolls his eyes at her. She hums carrying him to town.

"I can walk myself."

"But you're hurt!"

"I'm fine," he says getting out of her arms.

She picks him up like sack of potatoes tossing him over her shoulder.

"Hey!"

"You! How dare challenge me!" She says then giggles at her teasing ways.

He sighs, "Imoto-san if you did not see I'm alredy healing."

She pouts, "I know I just love to pick on you."

He hits her in the head as she yelps, "Just remember who's older."

"Ouch! I know I know."

Deamon grins walking away, "Good."

"Hey city's the other way Nii-sama."

"I know where we're going and we need tickets."

"Then why going that way? Besides I got the money," She reaches in her shirt and pulls out big wad of cash.

"The airport that's where were going and a clothing store that mom use to go is near."

"Oh ok," He sighs as she talks, "Didn't know that."

Deamon looks at the stars, _~Mom watch over us and I promise to keep her safe~_ "Ok let's go!"

"Mk!"

They walk around for about half an hour. Deamon looks at her, "Ok get what you want to buy."

Emilia sighs looking around. "Here," She hands him that wad of cash and pulls out another.

He looks at her in shock, "How'd you hide theses?"

She laughs, "My secret."

He sighs, "Whatever."

She sticks her tongue out and he grabs it, "Don't do that."

"Ow, ow, ow, Opay."

"Good," He lets go of her tongue while she glares. He looks around for grabs a pair of black levi jeans a black T with the a silver dragon on it. Then looks around for another outfit. Emilia sighs then looks around grabbing a few things shirts, shorts, pants, skirts, socks, and undergarmets. She then heads to the changing rooms. While he finds another pair of black jeans but has a blood red tiger on the right leg of the jeans. He also looks for another shirt. He sees a dark blue shirt with a gouf on it and another shirt that says VANS on it.

Deamon decides he's tired of waiting for her and knocks on the changing room door. She gives him a look as she walks out wear the new outfit. There was a white shirt with black skull on it. A black skirt with a red belt placed on lopsided with a silver cross dangling. Black and white striped socks that go up to her mid-thigh adorned her feet along with some custome black high healed combat boots.

He stares at her, "Are you serious??"

She grins, "Like?"

"It's alright. So do you have enough?"

"Yep!! Let's go!!" She goes up pays for the clothes then drags Deamon with her out the door. Sometime while heading to the airport.

"Uh Ems.... Why do I have to carry the bags again?" He asks raising his eyebrow while trying to look over a big hat that someone slipped on with out his notice.

"Because I paid for the clothes!" She grins.

"But I can't see."

"Why not?"

"The hat you got is to big so I CAN'T SEE!!!"

"What're you talkin' 'bout? I never got a hat.."

"Then where did it come from?" He stops hearing a sizzling sound. He looks at the hat and gasp, "What the hell! It's a bomb!" He throws the hat and tackles Emilia out of the way. 'KA-BOOOOM' The bomb went off causing a huge commotion. "Emilia! Are you alright?"

"Yeah.... the clothes are ok right?" She replies shoving him off.

"We almost die and all you care about is the clothes?"

"Pretty much because... well we need disguises to get out of here quickly."

He sighs, "Let's go."

"Mkay!" She says pulling him quickly away from the inccident site while cops pull up.

"Ok ok let go I can run myself."

"Mk!! She says letting go as she stops in front of the airport.

"You ready?"

"Yep!"

"Mk where are the tickets!" He pulls out his wallet and grins, "Aha here we go."

"Kk," Emilia says snatching hers. She smirks, "Our weapons are already aboard."

He laughs patting her head, "Good job Emy."

She glares, "Don't do that."

"Sorry."

He looks behind them. _~Hmm guess I'm just imagining things~ _They continue towards the plane as Emilia also looks around.

She whispers, "Otou-sama's following us....."

"Yeah I can feel him. Get on quick I don't think he's seen us."

"Yeah," She says ducking under a womans skirt.

He gives her a look, "??????????" He sighs hiding by a random fat guy. _~Might as well not even ask~_

The woman gives Emilia a look. "Please don't say anything some evil man's after me..." she whispers. She smiles and says ok then talks to the fat guy beside her. Deamon was hiding by him. Deamon looked at her worried. They get on the plane and she finds a hiding spot with the lady.

Her brother walks up, "Emilia you stay here with the lady. I'm going to sit up front. Ok?"

"Mk."

"Hi I'm Emy you are?"

"I'm Unahona Retsu," the woman replies.

"You're pretty!" I say smiling cheerfully.

"Thank you," She replies blushing.

"Thanks for the help miss."

-People sit down in your seats and buckle up we'll be taking off soon.- The plany attendant says over the loud speaker.

_~What are you planning tou-san~_ He thinks in deep thought while buckling up. Emilia has her new friend help her. He feels the plane take off. _~Tou-san remember I will never hand you emilia or myself~_

**_Prologue End_**

**

* * *

**

**Me/Ems: **Done with chappy 1!!!

Deamon/Shadow: My rotton Imoto-chan

Me/Ems: Yep XP

Retsu: I'm glad you chose me for this chapter and not another girl *smiles gently*

Me/Ems: *blush* I could never you're the best choice. Anyway next Chapter is 7 years later when they're 17.

**Next Chapter: _The Forsaken Rise During School!!_**

Hope you'll like it *smiles*

* * *


End file.
